Elemets of Nature- The 93rd Annual Hunger Games
by Ulua24
Summary: The new head gamemaker is determined to make these games better than the horrible previous one. This crazy arena, with floods, flames and flamingo muttations will prove to be just as difficult mentally and physically.
1. Prologue

**The 93****rd**** Annual Hunger Games**

**Jonathan Mimstella's P.O.V- Head Gamemaker**

I drum my fingers on the mahogany table. Everybody else was staring at the screen in fascination, but I had chosen to turn around after the fifth knife had gone in. I could hear the young girl's bloodcurdling scream, and her murderer's evil chuckle. In comparison to other Hunger Games, this one had been painful to watch.

Last year's Head Gamemaker, Sassio, had been all about making the games more exciting for the Capitol citizens, and more frightening for the tributes. President Snow had thought that they were amazing, but I thought otherwise. The fact that there were no alliances allowed and more weapons removed the strategy and social part of The Hunger Games. The cruel backstabbing and the strong ganging up on the weak were my favourite part of the games, and apparently President Snow thought so too. Nobody had seen Sassio since they ended last year. Apparently he had 'chosen to leave,' but I don't think that anybody believed that.

My plan was the opposite of Sassio's. More complex plans and alliances would have to be made, as my arena would leave them no choice. Then, when only the best were left, I would throw in some twists, new and old. I chuckled.

_These games were going to be great… _

A/N- Thank you for reading my first story on Fanfiction. I'm sorry for how short it is. Future chapters will probably be better. Now, this will be an SYOT. Check on my profile for the form, then PM me a completed one! :D

Have a good day, and may the odds ever be in your favour.


	2. Reapings

To start off, thank you to everyone who submitted tributes. They are all really interesting characters and I can't wait to show them.

I made up the last 13 tributes. Just saying. SYOT applications were pretty slow so I just decided to add the rest myself.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Wonder Lockheart's POV- District 1- 17 Years Old**

I was panting and sweating, as the escort walked up to the stage. It was that time again, and I was petrified. I had managed to survive 5 reapings so far, and I was scared to death that my luck would run out this year.

"Welcome, everybody!" said our escort, Gabardine. She was grinning and wearing a bright pink dress, with her skin coloured a faint blue.

I took a quick look over at my family. My mum is staring at the stage, with a blank expression on her face. My dad is smiling at me reassuringly, so I smile back.

"It is now time to select one young man and woman to have the honour of representing District 1 in the 93rd Annual Hunger Games. As usual, I will pick a girl first," says Gabardine peppily.

She reaches her hand into the reaping bowl, before doing some stupid hand movement and pulling out a slip of paper. My only comfort was that even if I was reaped, Aria Montgomery would volunteer. She had just turned 18 and had been training her whole life. I smiled weakly at this, before watching Gabardine opening the paper.

"Wonder Lockheart!" she announces.

I can feel all of the blood leaving my face. I walk slowly to the stage, looking over to find Aria. She was standing there, a smirk on her face.

"_You're meant to volunteer!" _I mouth. She just shakes her head, and points at my best friend Gleam. No, she couldn't have found out…..

My sadness quickly turned to anger. This was all her fault- she was now pretty much sending me to be executed. We had always hated each other, but this wasn't fair!

Aria sees my frustration and snickers.

I stood firmly next to Gabardine, trying to avoid Aria's gaze.

"Now it's time to pick a boy," said Gabardine, walking over to the other bowl. She pulls out a slip of paper.

"Liam Jenkins!" she yells.

A small and scared looking boy from the twelve year old section walks toward the stage, sniffling.

"I volunteer!" shouts a strong and deep voice. Everyone turned to see a gigantic kid walk up to the stage. He had white skin, brown gelled hair and a tall and muscly build.

"What would your name be?" asks our escort.

"Cedar Robinson!" said the boy, fist pumping the air.

Gabardine giggled and turned back to the crowd.

"I present to you, Distrct 1's tributes for the 93rd Hunger Games, Wonder Lockheart and Cedar Robinson!"

I take a look a Cedar. He looks back at me, then pretends to slit his throat.

_I'm doomed….._

* * *

**Eli Roberts's POV- District 3- 12 Years Old**

This guy really freaked me out.

As he slowly walked to the girl's reaping bowl, I look at his skin, which is died bright orange. It looks like he's had an accident in a maple syrup factory. His eyes are small and squinty, but the pupils are a bright green. He pulled out a slip of paper using his long fingers and reads it.

"December Snow!" he announced, his voice going up at the end like all Capitol citizens.

A girl with tanned skin and brown hair walks up to the stage, looking a bit excited, and pumped up.

Wait, excited? Who would be excited about getting murdered brutally? I don't really care.

I watched as the escort shook December's hand, before moving to the boys reaping bowl.

I looked over at my grandma and my sister, as he picks out a piece of paper.

My grandma holding her walking stick nervously. My sister smiles at me, and blows me a kiss. I smile, before turning back to the stage.

"Elijah Roberts!" announced the escort.

I felt my heart drop, and my head going dizzy. I was going into The Hunger Games, and I was barely 12!

I walked to the stage very slowly, tears forming in my eyes.

December caught my eyes and smiled at me encouragingly. I weakly returned it, then stood on the stage.

"There are District 3's two tributes! Let's have a wonderful Hunger games, and remember, may the odds be ever in your favour!"

I looked at my Grandma and my sister, who are both weeping. I know that if my sister wasn't already a victor, she would've volunteered. I sigh.

_The odds were certainly not in my favour….._

* * *

**Scarlett Jettison's POV- District 6- 18 Years Old**

Time again for The Hunger Games. I loved watching them, and now was my opportunity to take part! I could just tell that it was going to be super exciting.

I was pretty bored as the mayor droned on and on about a bunch of crap nobody really cares about. My dad was there, but he was just binge drinking, waiting until he could get home and inject more morphling.

It makes me a bit sad really, that he's like this. People say that he used to be really positive until Mum died. I was only 1, but I will never forget her death. Bears roaring. Her screaming. And that fatal canon going off.

That's why I needed to volunteer and avenge her death, as well as to bring fame and glory to me.

Alexandra, our escort, reaches into the first reaping bowl, before pulling the slip out.

I smirked. Now my path to being a celebrity begins.

"Audrey Dowling!" said Alexandra in a bored tone. A tall but scared looking girl starts walking towards the platform that Alexandra and the reaping bowls are on.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled, raising my hand dramatically in the air, I walk up to the platform, passing Audrey.

"Thank you so much…," she said, tears going into her hair.

I didn't care about her. But I needed to make the Capitol think that I did.

I suddenly gave her a big hug, before winking into the cameras

_Yeah, they would love that….._

Audrey looked at me like I was crazy, but she was so relieved and thankful she'll do anything.

I stood next to Alexandra before grinning into the cameras.

"And your name would be…..?" asked Alexandra. She still seemed pretty shocked- District 6 has never had a volunteer before.

"Scarlett Jettison. I'll make you proud, District 6!" I shout, waving to the crowd. A few people clap unenthusiastically.

"Now I'll pick the lucky male who will join you in the arena," said Alexandra, smiling at me, before pulling out a piece of paper.

"Tyler Ellison!" she announces.

A boy from the 18 section walks up to the stage, his face turned towards the ground. He looked like he knew that this was coming. He ignores Alexandra's outstretched hand and keeps staring at the floor.

"I present you with District 6's tributes, Scarlett Jettison and Tyler Ellison!"

I grinned. Time to make them remember me.

* * *

**Matthew Dalton's POV- District 10- 15 Years Old**

District 10's escort, Apollo, walked onto the stage.

"Welcome, everybody," he said enthusiastically. "We will now decide which young man and woman will compete in the 93rd Hunger Games."

Everyone, including me, was absolutely petrified. If you got selected, you entered an arena with 23 other people who wanted you _dead_.

The fact that the Capitol enjoyed watching us murder each other made me sick. They are killing 23 children for their own amusement. It's ridiculous. My thoughts are interrupted by Apollo's booming voice.

"Let's shake things up. We'll pick the men first," he said.

Well, this was new. I suppose it would put me out of my misery that much quicker, I guess.

Apollo reaches his thick, strong fingers into the boys reaping bowl, before pulling out a name.

_Please don't be me, please don't be me…_

"Matthew Dalton!"

I felt tears forming in my eyes, and I could hear my mum sobbing.

_No, it couldn't be…. It had to be a dream….._

I felt my feet thumping on the dirt ground before standing next to Apollo, who looked much taller up here.

The truth set in. I was going to have to kill, or be killed. I sighed, as a girl's name was pulled out.

"Teaghen Frazier!"

I scanned my eyes around the crowd, looking for Teaghen. All of a sudden, I heard a scream.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU'RE ALL OUT TO GET ME!" she shouted, pointing at people in the crowd. I saw the group part around her, revealing a thin girl with light brown hair and an angry look on her face.

A group of peacekeepers walk towards her.

"I have to stay here! It's my home!" yelled Teaghen, as the peacekeepers took hold of her, one each grabbing an arm or leg.

She continued yelling for a while, before being lifted onto the stage. The girl slowly calmed down, as she stood next to Apollo, who looked a bit shaken.

Teaghen was crying, and so were two girls in the crowd. One was about her age, one quite a bit younger. I felt a pang of empathy, and gave her a smile, which she ignored.

"I present to you, District 10's tributes for the 93rd Hunger Games!" yelled Apollo, way louder than necessary.

We were then escorted into the Justice Building by a large group of Peacekeepers. I felt so scared.

I don't want to die….

* * *

**Sam Pacheko's POV- District 12- 17 Years Old**

"Sam, I'm so scared….." moaned my little brother.

"Luke, it's fine. Just wait in your section. After this we'll go home, okay?" I said reassuringly.

Luke looked at me. His dirty brown hair was tucked behind his ears and his face was sad and nervous.

"Okay, Sam," she said, giving me a hug. I smiled back.

We both walked to our sections, as our escort, Demetria walked onto the stage.

"Hello District 12," she said. "As usual, we will select two people to compete in the 93rd Hunger Games, which should be a very exciting event indeed!" she chirped. Nobody else considered it an exciting event. We had no winners left alive, after the rebellions after the 3rd Quarter Quell. There was no hope left for us, really.

I watched as she literally skipped over to the girls reaping ball.

'Krista Nightingale! Come up here, you lucky girl!"

Krista walked briskly up to the stage, her face cold and unchanging. Honestly, who could blame her? She would probably be dead in a couple of weeks.

"Who will join Krista in this fun competition? Let's decide!" exclaimed Demetria, once again, skipping to the reaping bowl, humming to herself. She slowly picked a piece of paper and opened it.

_What if it was me? Or Luke? I was feeling as scared as I remembered Luke looking._

"Luke Pacheko!" exclaimed Demetria.

Luke sobbed, before he started to walk up to the stage.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted. All heads turned to me.

"Well, I see we have a volunteer! Come up here, young man, and introduce yourself!" sung Demetria.

Everybody looked at me in shock as I walked up to the stage and gave Luke a hug.

"Go," I said.

"No, Sam….," he sobbed, looking at me.

"GO!" I exclaimed. He ran off to his friends, and I turned to Demetria.

"What is your name, dear?"

"I'm Sam Pacheko," I replied.

"Oh, his brother? That's um, surprising…..," said Demetria awkwardly.

She was obviously referencing to Katniss Everdeen. She was the only other District 12 volunteer, and she hadn't ended up too well.

"Sam Pacheko and Krista Nightingale, District 12's tributes!" sung Demetria. As I turned to Krista, I saw her give me a slight smile, and I smiled back.

I had to win. For Luke.

* * *

Hope that you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will be the Justice Building.

Have a great week.

Ulua24. ;)


End file.
